


Good

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom Brian May, Dom/sub, Kneeling, Leashes, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub John Deacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re so pretty like this, John.” He murmured and brushed his fingers over his burning cheeks. “And all for me to enjoy, my good boy.”
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63
Collections: Breaky Week





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> My second piece for Breaky Week, I hit a bit of a smut slump, so it's rather short. Written for the prompt: Are you going to be good for me?

John sighed happily when Brian closed the claps of the collar. It had been a couple of very stressful days for him, schoolwork, work and recording took a toll on him and he had looked forward to his and Brian’s shared free day to just relax. Brian carded his hand through John’s hair and tilted his chin upwards so he could look properly at his face. 

“So pretty.” He breathed and John closed his eyes. 

Brian kissed him softly before undressing John quickly, folding the discarded clothes and placed them on the far side of the sofa. He hooked a finger under his collar and guided him towards the sofa. John sank on his knees on the floor while Brian sat on the sofa. The carpet was soft beneath him and he shuffled closer until he was seated between Brian’s legs, his head resting on his thigh. He could hear him doing something but he kept his eyes closed, knowing Brian would take good care of him. There was a soft clicking noise and a gentle tug told him there was now a leash attached to the collar. John relaxed further against him. 

“You did so well.” Brian praised, his thumb rubbing circles against his neck. “Working so hard all the time. You deserve a break, love.” 

John hummed in agreement, not feeling like talking, and nodded against Brian’s thigh. He had waited all week for this and intended to fully take advantage of it. Brian chuckled softly. 

“Are you going to be good for me?” 

He almost frowned, knowing that Brian wanted a verbal answer for that and pressed his face against his leg for a moment. 

“Yes, Sir.” He finally answered, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Good boy.” 

Brian turned on the TV, one hand resting on John’s head while he watched some kind of documentary. John wasn’t paying attention, though. He focused solely on the feel of Brian against him, letting his caresses lull him into a half-asleep state. It was nice and comfortable and John didn’t have to think. It was warm enough in the room so he wasn’t cold despite being fully naked and John knew Brian had made sure the heating was turned on for this. 

John swayed forward slightly, his nose almost touching Brian’s crotch now. His sweatpants were warm and soft against his cheek and he scooted forward, effectively burying his face in his groin. He moaned softly, mouthing slightly at the outline of Brian’s cock. 

He almost expected him to reprimand him but Brian only spread his legs further to give him more excess, let out a content sigh and pressed him up further against his rapidly hardening dick. John moaned and grabbed his thigh for better purchase. He sighed happily, heat spreading through his body, his own dick growing very interested in the whole situation. 

Brian let him do what he wanted for a while but then his grip to his hair tightened and John was pulled back, only barely biting back a displeased whine. But he only pulled his pants and underwear down, freeing his erection. John licked his lips, eyes half-lidded. Brian cupped his cheek and smiled at him as he pulled him back in. 

John eagerly opened his mouth, suckling the tip of his dick into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, humming happily when Brian moaned. Slowly, he lowered himself further down, swallowing around his dick. His hand twitched in his hair but didn’t push or pull just yet, letting him suck him off on his own pace. 

“You’re doing so well.” Brian praised between moans, the TV running forgotten in the background. “Your mouth feels so good, so wet, so hot and fuck, Deaky if that’s not the hottest thing.” 

His words send a new wave of heat through him and he moaned again and sucked even more eagerly, pressing his tongue against the underside of Brian’s dick. He bopped up and down slowly, blinking up at Brian to watch his mouth fall open in pleasure. His thigh were twitching and shaking beneath his fingers and it was obvious that Brian was just barely holding back from fucking his mouth. 

John pulled off with a lewd, wet sound and looked up at Brian through his lashes. Brian tugged him up by his leash and John followed willingly. He ended up straddling his lap, kissing him hungrily as Brian reached down between his legs to wrap his hand around his dick and started pumping slowly. John whined loudly and rocked into his fist. He tried to hide his face in his neck but Brian wouldn’t let him. 

“You’re so pretty like this, John.” He murmured and brushed his fingers over his burning cheeks. “And all for me to enjoy, my good boy.” 

John leaned into his touch and wrapped his arms around Brian’s shoulders. He smiled almost shyly at him. Brian just kissed him again and pressed his thumb against the head of his cock, making him jump and moan. Slowly, he let his free hand wander towards his ass, squeezing his cheeks before pinching them and slipping between them and teasing at his entrance. John whined desperately but Brian made him wait until he had lubed up his fingers properly before he fingered him. 

Brian took his sweet time with preparing him and it had John clinging to him, hips bucking almost frantically to get more friction but Brian let go of his dick, shushing him gently when he whined in return. 

“Be good, John.” 

He was trying but he could already feel his orgasm coiling low in his stomach and he wanted to come. He also knew that Brian knew that but was enjoying watching him squirm and whine. Brian loved it when John became all desperate and basically begged him to fuck him because it meant he could remind him to be good and still for him. 

After a while, Brian finally took pity on him and slowly pulled him onto his dick until he was sitting fully in his lap. John groaned and let his forehead rest against Brian’s shoulder. 

“Do you want to ride me or should I just fuck you?” 

John whined and rocked his hips, gasping when he brushed against his prostate. Brian grabbed his hips and held him still. 

“John, do you want me to fuck you or do you want to ride me?” 

“Fuck me.” 

Brian pressed a quick kiss to his temple, then he flipped them around so John was lying on his back, spread out on the sofa with Brian between his legs. He took a quick moment to arrange the leash so it wasn’t in the way, wrapping it around his arm and then grabbed his thighs to hoist his legs up, urging him to wrap them around his waist. 

He gave him a moment to get used to the stretch and the new position before starting to fuck into him at a slow but deep pace. John groaned and tossed his head back, squeezing Brian’s sides with his thighs. Brian kissed up his chest, nipping and licking at his nipples before making his way further up, sucking marks into the skin of his neck until he finally was far enough up so John could kiss him. 

One hand found its way back between his legs to jerk him off in quick strokes that had John moaning and arching against Brian. He was encouraging him, praising him and urging him to come. 

John couldn’t do much more but cling to him and moan. Having been on edge for a while now, it didn’t actually took long for him to come and Brian followed him shortly afterwards, his hips losing their rhythm before stilling completely. Both were panting heavily, Brian collapsed on top of him. John sighed happily. 

Brian pulled out, then swiftly unhooked the leash and opened the collar once he had caught his breath a little bit. He kissed him short and sweet.  
“Are you feeling better now?” 

John nodded and hummed, letting him move him so he could massage his thighs a little bit before he left to fetch a warm cloth to clean him up. Brian gathered him into his arms then and walked them into their bedroom where they curled up beneath the warm and soft blanket.

“Thanks, Brian.” John mumbled, reaching for him to tangle their fingers together. 


End file.
